The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A task often encountered by electrical contractors, telephone workers and cable television installers, is to run physical cables from one location to another within a building structure. Whether it is an office building with suspended ceilings, or a home with fixed ceilings, the process typically requires two workers, wherein the first worker would cut an opening in the ceiling, and thread the cable through the opening and upwards into the attic space. Once positioned within the attic, the second worker must then attempt to locate the end of the cable through verbal guidance from the first worker. However, it is not uncommon for the cable to become buried in attic insulation and other such items, making the process of locating and retrieving it a difficult and time consuming endeavor.
Moreover, even when the cable is able to be positioned through the ceiling and insulation, it is extremely common for one of the workers to temporarily lose their grip on the cable itself, resulting in the cable falling back out of the ceiling and onto the floor, wherein the entire process must be started again.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device capable of allowing a single user to quickly and easily position a cable or other such device within an attic space and to identify and retrieve the same in a manner that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted process.